Elevator
by Xxdaveyhavok'sloverXx
Summary: Eragon is stuck in an elevator with his worst enemy.This is a sure to please humor fic.But as everyone knows this fanfic will not be as funny as The Guy Behind The Guy.But it will be something.
1. Trapped

Elevator

Rating:T

Disclaimer:I don't own of the charaters, besides the one's I add.

A/n:Welcome to one of the funniest fanfics. It may not be that funny, but for some of you, it's sure to tickle one of your funny bones. Well here's chapter one!

Chapter 1:Stuck

Eragon skaterboarded down the stairs, he had to reach the new expensive boots before Murtagh did. All tho he did want to buy the mini skirt for Nasuada. "Only two more minutes intill I reach those lovely boots. 'Cool a penny."Eragon said, stopping to pick it up.

"Bye Eragon."Murtagh said, then waved.

"My rock friend can help me get there before Murtagh."Eragon thought as he reached into his pocket.

Eragon dropped the rock on the floor, and got back on his skateboard.

Eragon lined up his skateboard with the rock, and then rode toward it.

"Ouch."Eragon said, as his broken skateboard fell on his head.

"That was a waste of time."Eragon thought, as he saw Murtagh talk to the woman cashier.

"Womanslayer...The boots."Eragon said, then got off the floor, looked back at Murtagh, and then rode off.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It was two days intill Galbatorix's wedding, Galbatorix had to find the right clothes for his bride, so he asked Durza to help him.

Eragon rode into the shop Galbatorix was in, and gasped at the scene. Durza was in a...white...frilly dress. Eragon burst out laughing, he couldn't control himself over the hilarous scene.

"Eragon what...are you...doing here?"Durza asked,embarrsed.

"I was looking for those new boots, have you seen them, Durza, I mean girl."Eragon said, laughing himself to death.

"It's not that funny."Durza said, hiding behind one of the clothing racks.

"Whatever you say, miss."Eragon said, stopping himself from laughing.

"I was just helping my king to find a dress for his bride, does everything have to be a joke."Durza said, walking into one of the elevators.

"Oh no, I almost forgot about the boots."Eragon said, slipping on some slippery ice, slipping into the elevator.

"Eragon don't press that...button."Durza said, as Eragon fell towards the buttons in the elevator, and pressed them all. The elevator made a weird sound, and then stopped, all the buttons flashing.

"No...this can't be happening."Durza sighed, curling into a ball.

"Whee...ponyride."Eragon said, as the elevator hit the bottom.

"Hey Durza, cheer up we're not alone, I brought my little pony playset."Eragon said, taking it out of his bag. Durza stared at him, and then said"We're doomed...I'm doomed".

Eragon played his favorite pony(Rainbow). "Do you want a pony, Durza?"Eragon asked, getting a small dress for his pony.

"Does it look I want to play with ponys! I want to get out of here."Durza said, then looked up at the airvent.

"No way, Durza...That airvent is dirty, and smelly, and you'll get dirt on Galbatorix's bride's dress."Eragon snorted, callng the pizzaman on his cellphone.

"It doesn't matter about the dress...it matters about the dress!"Durza shouted, starting to get agravaited.

"Huh...Durza."Eragon sighed, then put his pony in the small car.

"I know what we can do while we're waiting."Eragon said, dancing.

"No!"Durza said, pulling Eragon down.

"Karoke."Eragon said, grabbing his mircophone.

My little pony, My little pony

So sparkley, and so pretty, and nice

My little pony, My little pony

You'll always be in my heart."Eragon sang again, and again.

"I'll never get out of here."Durza said, sighing.

:-)

End Of Chapter 1

Hope you liked it! It wasn't the best, but I know I will inapprove.

Thanks for all of your help, and if there were any errors, please tell me.

Please Review!

And Flames are acceptable too!

(hugs)


	2. Meeting Bert

Elevator

A/n:I'm sorry I haven't updated lately. I was busy writing other chapters for my fanfics, but I'll try to update sooner. Thanks for the reviews:Dragon Rider of Alagaesia

novicewriter, and

Shaydux! Rock on you guys!

Oh and before I forget there may be some spelling errors.

Hope you like this one! Warning:Not as funny as the first.sry. But anyway, enjoy!

Chapter 2:Meeting Bert McKraken

It had been 3 days since they were stuck in the elevator, intill they saw a bright light."Oh no, we're dead!"Eragon said, jumping into Durza's arms.

"No we're not, it's a person. The light disappeared, and a man appeared, and he was carrying a hamburger with himself.

"Who..are you? A-are y-you here to reap our...souls?"Eragon asked, jumping out of Durza's arms.

"No, I'm Bert."Bert said, munching on his hamburger.

"Do you live in Alagaesia?"Eragon asked, walking towards Bert.

"Where's that? I live in New York."Bert said, eating another hamburger.

"Where are you getting all those hamburgers"?

"Uh..um..you don't want to know."Bert said, looking at Durza's hair.

"Aaah! Fire!"Bert screamed, grabbing a waterhose that happened to appear.

"Where?"Durza asked, looking around. Bert sprayed the water on Durza's hair, and then stopped.

"Oh it was just his hair."Bert said, hiding the waterhose. Durza spit some of the water out that happened to have gotten in hsi mouth.

"Ok I'm killing him."Durza said, his palms turning red.

"No, he could help us."Eragon said, tackling Durza to the ground.

"Ok sure."Durza replied, then sighed.

Fifteen hours later... "I got to pee."Eragon said, squirming.

"Well there's no bathroom here, so..."Durza began to say, before Eragon said"I'll just go to the bathroom here"."No Eragon."Durza said, pushing Eragon down.

"Funny thing Durza, now I don't have to go."Eragon said, getting up.

"Yuck."Durza said, walking to the small corner.

"Hey red-headed man, do you want a hamburger?"Bert asked, jumping up, and down.

"No."Durza said, frowning.

"Turn that frown upside down."Bert said, chewing another hamburger.

"I'll turn something upside down."Durza said, walking towards Bert.

"No Durza. Remember he's our help."Eragon reminded Durza, throwing a water balloon at Bert.

"Oh what was I thinking."Durza said sarcastically.

"And besides what's better than serving up smiles?"Eragon asked, putting his hand on Durza's shoulder.

"Being dead, or anything else."Durza replied.

"Bert, why don't you cheer Durza up?"Eragon aksed Bert.

"Sure."Bert said, calling someone on his cellphone. And then soon a clown car appeared. 1. 2. 3 clowns came out of the small car.

"Hey Durzy Wurzy."the clowns said, looking at Bert.

"What?"Durza said, surprised when Saphira magically appeared.

"It's getting crowded in here."Eragon said, looking at Bambi, as he appeared too.

"How much people did you call Bert?

"Well I called, Jackie Paper, Puff The Magic Dragon, The Three Little Pigs, Bambi, oh and your dragon."Bert said, grabbing the clown's squirt gun, and then drank from it.

"Ok let's sing a song."Jackie Paper said, when he appeared.

Puff The Magic Dragon, lived by the sea, and frolicked

in the autum mist, in a land called Hanalee. One great night it happened,

Jackie Paper came no more,

than Puff that mighty dragon finally slipped into his cave

his head was bent in sorrow,

green scales fell like rain, then

Puff that mighty dragon finally slipped into his cave

Oh...

"Wait."Eragon said, looking at the elevator door."Why doesn't the clowns go into the airvent, so we'll have some air."Eragon suggested.

"Ok, sure, we'll leave."the clowns said, disappearing.

"Ok, now the three little pigs, can you leave?"Eragon also suggested.

"Sure."the three little pigs said, also disappearing.

"Ok now it isn't so crowded."Eragon said, looking at Saphira. Saphira roared, as she went closer towards Puff. Saphira said a spell, and Puff, and her disappeared.

"Weird, well the only thing to do now is play my Ken doll(the beach one).

End

Sorry, but I have to end the chapter right here.

Sorry, stay tune!

And please comment anything!


End file.
